The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Print services (e.g., print cloud services) are typically focused on providing remote access to a set of printers (e.g., for a specific user or user set). Some print services may provide access from multiple client systems to a home print environment, while other enterprise environments may have a set of network printers configured and accessed directly when printing is desired. Challenges may exist, however, in providing optimal printer selection when multiple options are available. As a result, a user may need to wait until a lengthy print queue is processed before his/her job is printed and/or utilize a printer that is more distant than is desired.